Au Seigneur des Ténèbres
by xArchange
Summary: "Au Seigneur des Ténèbres... J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel. R. A. B." Regulus avait toujours été un fidèle Mangemort. Pourtant, il est mort pour détruire Lord Voldemort. OS.


_Bonjour !_

_Ne me tapez pas sur les doigts parce que je poste un OS alors que "De l'autre côté du miroir" n'a pas subi d'update ! Ca fait bien longtemps qu'"Au Seigneur des Ténèbres" me trottait en tête, mais je me refusais à l'écrire tant que je n'avais pas fini les aventures de mon pauvre petit Al' (qui ne risquent de ne pas se terminer de sitôt, d'ailleurs !). _

_Le fait est que pour un devoir de MOOC, j'ai dû imaginer une activité de fan avec possibilité de la créer. Cet OS est donc sorti d'une traite hier soir, à des heures où j'aurais déjà dû m'être perdue dans les bras de Morphée. Donc si il y a un OS avant un update, ce n'est pas par choix, c'est simplement parce que je suis une élève consciencieuse qui fait sagement ses devoirs ! (et non, je n'en ai absolument pas profité, voyons ; ce sont là des accusations dénuées de fondement !)_

_Bon, le rating M est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais je n'ai pas osé mettre le T, vu que j'ai été moi-même un peu surprise par ce que j'ai écrit. L'idéal aurait été un rating entre T et M. Donc dans le cas où vous auriez moins de 16 ans et que vous seriez en train d'hésiter à lire cet OS, sachez qu'il y a de la torture plutôt explicite, et mentions de viols. (désolée, mais j'ai jamais imaginé que les Mangemorts jouaient à la belote avec leurs prisonniers dans les cachots)._

_Bref. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce petit OS (qui comporte sans doute des fautes, je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire ; je le corrigerai un jour, dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain). N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer, à me faire savoir si c'est ainsi que vous imaginiez la scène, etc. _

_Ça__ fait toujours plaisir. :)_

_**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que profiter humblement de son génie._

* * *

**Au Seigneur des Ténèbres**

Le silence régnait dans l'illustre et ancestrale demeure des Black. Allongé sur son lit, Regulus Arcturus Black, héritier de la famille, massait pensivement son avant-bras gauche à travers le tissu sombre de sa robe de sorcier.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tenait, lui et ses parents, en très haute estime. Après tout, les Black possédaient tout ce sur quoi le Lord pouvait souhaiter avoir du pouvoir : ils étaient une vieille famille de sang-pur, riche, influente, qui prônait la suprématie du sang sorcier et clamait haut et fort que la magie et l'accès aux baguettes devraient être réservés aux véritables sorciers, pas à ces ersatz qu'étaient les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il remonta sa manche pour dévoiler sa peau nue. Sur la peau d'albâtre, la noirceur de la Marque des Ténèbres créait un contraste saisissant. La tête de mort qui crachait un serpent – symbole de Salazar Serpentard, dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres se vantait d'être le dernier descendant direct – était pour l'instant inanimée. Précautionneusement, Regulus l'effleura du bout des doigts. Glacée.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant le tissu recouvrir à nouveau la Marque. Sa vie n'était plus que ponctuée de ces repères, désormais. Glacée, brûlante. Calme, enragé. La Marque était à l'image de son créateur : changeante, instable, extrême. Douloureuse.

Il ne put réprimer un frisson à la pensée de l'ambivalence de celui qui était devenu son maître. Celui qui, alors qu'il était glacialement calme à un moment donné, pouvait bouillonner de rage en moins d'une fraction de seconde et punir l'impudent qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là lors de son changement d'humeur d'un puissant Doloris, voire d'un Avada.

Bien sûr qu'il avait peur de Lord Voldemort. Qui n'aurait pas peur de lui ? Il fallait être complètement fou pour être en totale adoration sans une once de frayeur devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas comme Bellatrix, merci Merlin.

Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait adoré, dans un premier temps. Ses parents lui avaient répété toute leur enfance, à Sirius et lui, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait leur salut. Qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard, qu'il éradiquerait la vermine moldue. Qu'il rendrait aux sorciers ce qui leur revenait de droit, que les sang-pur retrouveraient enfin leur statut d'antan.

Et il les avait crus. Des années durant, il avait admiré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rêvant du jour où il pourrait enfin le rejoindre. Il avait haï Sirius tout autant que sa mère lorsqu'à seize ans, il avait fugué chez les Potter. Il avait pesté contre lui avec la même rage qu'elle avait brûlé son visage et son nom de l'arbre généalogique familial.

S'engager en tant que Mangemort avait été un honneur. Un moyen de redorer le blason de sa famille, de montrer à ses parents qu'il ne serait pas la déception qu'avait été Sirius. De montrer qu'il était le digne héritier des Black. De les rendre fiers de lui.

Et fiers, oh oui, ils l'avaient été. Et cela l'avait rendu heureux.

Regulus n'était pas un sorcier exceptionnellement puissant, non. Il avait toujours été appliqué, avide d'apprendre, intelligent, et dans une certaine mesure, doué, mais il n'était pas plus puissant que les autres. Le seul endroit où il se savait capable de battre l'ensemble des Mangemorts, c'était le terrain de Quidditch. Car s'il était conscient qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à Bellatrix ou à Severus dans un duel, il était intimement convaincu qu'il était talentueux sur un balai.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne recrutait pas ses partisans grâce à leurs prouesses aériennes. Alors il se contentait d'être un serviteur dans la moyenne, qui brillait plus par son nom et sa dévotion que par ses pouvoirs. Un serviteur que le Lord appréciait suffisamment pour lui parler de certaines choses que d'autres ignoraient. Un serviteur à qui il pouvait demander des services en particulier. Un serviteur dont la loyauté n'était pas à remettre en question.

Seulement, depuis quelques semaines, Regulus doutait. Les meurtres d'innocents, même sorciers au sang-pur, se multipliaient, et le mage noir avait atteint un seuil critique d'irritabilité qui le rendait tout aussi dangereux pour ses fidèles que pour ses ennemis. Plus le temps passait, plus les idéaux qui l'avaient poussé à rejoindre le Lord lui semblaient être différents de l'objectif que s'était fixé le sorcier.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait également laissé entendre à plusieurs reprises en sa présence qu'il serait bientôt immortel, indestructible. Que la mort elle-même ne serait plus un obstacle. Qu'il se ferait un plaisir de montrer à Dumbledore et à son stupide Ordre du Phénix qu'il avait osé, lui qui était plus puissant que tous les autres, aller plus loin que n'importe qui avant lui. Qu'il avait enfin arpenté les chemins interdits aux mortels.

Cela l'avait intrigué. Après tout, les sorciers eux-mêmes, bien que dotés d'une longévité largement supérieure à celles des Moldus, se devaient de mourir un jour. Bien que la question ait longuement été étudiée, il n'existait aucun moyen, à sa connaissance, de tromper la mort.

Il avait donc fait des recherches. Des jours durant, il avait fouillé la bibliothèque familiale – bien fournie, particulièrement en ouvrages traitant de magie noire – et avait fini par trouver un nom autour duquel il pouvait orienter ses recherches. Horcruxe.

Quelques pérégrinations en des endroits peu fréquentables lui avaient permis de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Et cela l'avait dégoûté.

Regulus avait torturé et tué des innocents, certes, même si cela l'avait toujours rendu malade. Son âme devait être déchirée en de nombreux morceaux, sans aucun doute. Mais il savait que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait décider de retirer des morceaux de son âme pour les cacher et devenir immortel. L'idée le répugnait complètement.

Et pourtant, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que son maître parlait certainement de créer un Horcruxe. D'arracher un morceau de son âme déchiquetée hors de son corps. Peut-être même l'avait-il déjà fait, à l'heure qu'il était. Et savoir ceci n'avait fait que renforcer ses doutes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que prônant une idéologie semblable à celle qui avait été la sienne – il n'était même plus sûr de penser encore ainsi – ne pensait qu'à assurer sa propre pérennité pour assoir indéfiniment son pouvoir sur les autres. Le sien, pas celui des sang-pur.

Alors oui, Regulus doutait. Il n'en avait parlé à personne – certainement pas à ses parents, par le caleçon de Merlin ! – mais il doutait.

Brusquement, il se redressa sur son lit. Kreattur n'était toujours pas rentré et ça faisait pourtant plusieurs heures déjà que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parti avec lui. Il appréciait l'elfe de maison – et Kreattur le lui rendait bien – et à la lumière des récentes découvertes sur les objectifs du mage noir, il préférait ne pas le savoir trop longtemps en sa présence.

Regulus n'hésita pas bien longtemps. Au pire, il recevrait un Doloris. Il l'avait déjà vécu et s'en était sorti vivant, non ? Kreattur valait bien ce risque.

- Kreattur ? appela-t-il.

Dans un craquement sonore, Kreattur apparut, trempé, suffoquant, et mouillant instantanément la moquette vert émeraude – aux couleurs de Serpentard. L'elfe était petit, possédait deux grandes oreilles, un énorme nez, et deux yeux globuleux de la taille d'une petite orange chacun. Il était vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller marron, actuellement sale et gorgée d'eau glacée.

Regulus s'agenouilla précipitamment à ses côtés. Il demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Maître…

Crachotant, les seuls sons supplémentaires qu'il fut capable d'émettre furent des râles. D'un geste rapide, Regulus lui toucha le front : il était brûlant. Il le prit de ses bras – et par Merlin, il était glacé – et le porta jusqu'à son lit, où il lui ordonna de rester couché.

Il disparut de la pièce pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs potions de soin qu'il avait prises dans la réserve familiale.

…

Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Kreattur s'était rétabli et avait pu raconter à Regulus ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il rentre dans un tel état. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait utilisé pour tester les protections d'une caverne qui abritait le médaillon de Serpentard – que Regulus avait immédiatement identifié comme étant un Horcruxe – et l'elfe de maison y serait sans doute resté, emporté par les Inferi, si son jeune maître ne l'avait pas appelé à temps.

A l'entente de ce récit, le sang de Regulus n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il doutait du Lord depuis un moment déjà, mais il refusait désormais catégoriquement de servir un tel individu. Ce que Voldemort avait prévu de faire de Kreattur – le laissait mourir noyé par des Inferi ! – était la goutte d'eau qui venait faire déborder le vase.

Il avait donc prévu de détruire l'Horcruxe que le mage noir avait placé dans cette caverne, même si pour cela, il devait y laisser la vie. Ça ne serait que justice, songeait-il, qu'il meure en essayant de détruire Voldemort après tout le mal qu'il avait fait en son nom.

C'est pourquoi il écrivait maintenant avec un calme effrayant, compte-tenu de la colère qui l'animait, un mot qu'il destinait à son ancien maître.

Il avait demandé à Kreattur de lui faire une description précise du médaillon de Serpentard, et en avait fait une reproduction qu'il estimait d'assez bonne facture. Il glissa, toujours calmement, le mot à l'intérieur du médaillon qu'il referma avant de le laisser tomber dans sa poche.

Il était temps.

Il descendit les étages, silencieusement. Cela n'était pas nécessaire, il était seul, mais il savait qu'il ne remettrait sans doute plus jamais les pieds ici. Tel un fantôme, il arpenta les couloirs vides de la demeure des Black, se souvenant de son enfance, de la façon dont il avait grandi ici.

Il était presque amusant pour lui de voir à quel point les souvenirs lui revenaient, les regrets le hantaient, maintenant qu'il avait pleinement conscience que sa prochaine rencontre deviendrait son éternelle compagne. La mort.

Oui, il allait mourir, et ça ne l'affectait pas plus que cela. Il avait été faible toute sa vie, se laissant endoctriner par les idéaux de ses parents, fermant les yeux sur ces pratiques omniprésentes qu'il désavouait. Il lui avait fallu des années pour s'en apercevoir, et maintenant, en quelques heures décisives, il s'apprêtait à aller à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris, de tout ce pourquoi lui et ses parents s'étaient toujours battus.

Il s'apprêtait à décevoir ses parents, mais ça, ils ne le sauraient jamais. Il s'en assurerait.

Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient mené dans la salle tapissée par l'arbre généalogique familial. Il n'y était plus revenu depuis des années. Depuis que Sirius avait fugué et été renié, en fait.

Il regrettait. De l'avoir haï avec une telle force alors qu'en réalité, c'était bien Sirius qui avait raison. Et il était désolé, de ne pas pouvoir lui dire à quel point il regrettait d'avoir voulu le tuer lui-même pour le déshonneur qu'il leur avait infligé, à lui et ses parents.

Mais bientôt, il se serait racheté. Un peu. Sirius n'en saurait rien non plus, mais cela apaisait Regulus.

C'était un adieu.

- Kreattur ?

L'elfe apparut aussitôt.

- Maître ?

- Nous y allons, prononça Regulus.

Et dans le silence et le calme ambiants, cela sonna comme une sentence. Regulus tendit la main à Kreattur, qui la saisit. Une seconde après, la demeure des Black était vide.

Une odeur de sel marin emplit les narines de Regulus en même temps que le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre les rochers atteignit ses oreilles. Il observa son environnement. Kreattur et lui se trouvaient désormais au pied d'une falaise, devant une crevasse qui donnait apparemment accès à un tunnel s'enfonçant dans la roche. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était sans nuage, et la pensée que rien ne laissait présager qu'il allait mourir le fit se sentir insignifiant.

Le tunnel semblait en partie submergé, mais d'après ce que Kreattur lui avait dit, Regulus savait que l'entrée de la caverne se situait à l'autre bout dudit tunnel. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, murmura un « Lumos » à la suite duquel la pointe de sa baguette s'illumina et, lançant un regard lourd de sens à l'elfe de maison, il la plaça entre ses dents, laissa Kreattur monter sur son dos, puis s'enfonça dans le tunnel et se laissa tomber dans l'eau.

Après quelques brasses, ils atteignirent l'autre bout du tunnel. Sans un mot, Regulus agita sa baguette, le séchant ainsi que Kreattur. Ce vestibule, puisque c'en était bien un, respirait la magie.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, aussi ne tarda-t-il pas à s'entailler la main et à étaler son sang sur la paroi rocheuse. Comme Kreattur le lui avait décrit, une ouverture apparut et il s'empressa de la traverser, l'elfe sur ses talons.

D'un mouvement de baguette distrait, il soigna sa main et observa la caverne, en grande partie submergée, à l'intérieur de laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Une île d'où il émanait une puissante lueur verdâtre se trouvait au centre du lac.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher l'eau, Regulus s'avança. Puis, se tournant vers Kreattur, il lui chuchota :

- Où est la barque ?

Dans le silence macabre de la caverne, son propre murmure lui sembla être un cri rauque qui résonna. Il sentit son être se tendre. Kreattur passa devant lui, en faisant attention, et le mena quelques mètres plus loin. Il désigna du doigt un point invisible.

Lorsque Regulus parvint à sa hauteur, il perçut des résidus de magie. Se souvenant de ce que lui avait au préalable expliqué Kreattur, il tendit la main et à tâtons, attendit de toucher quelque chose. Après quelques secondes d'essai, sa main rencontra quelque chose de dur et froid. Une chaîne.

Il la saisit fermement et donna un bref coup de baguette dessus. Dans un cliquetis sonore, il sentit la chaîne glisser durement entre ses doigts, éraflant sa paume, et vit progressivement une petite embarcation émerger de l'eau, jusqu'à arriver devant lui.

Avec toujours une grande précaution, Kreattur puis lui montèrent dans la barque. Magiquement, cette dernière se mit à glisser vers l'île centrale dès lors que Regulus s'y fut assis.

La traversé du lac sembla interminable à Regulus mais finalement, la barque toucha terre. Kreattur descendit le premier, et il le suivit. Ils se rendirent ensuite devant le bassin qui projetait la lumière éclairant la caverne.

Il était rempli d'un liquide vert émeraude et on voyait, par transparence, qu'un médaillon se trouvait au fond. Il tendit le bras pour s'en saisir, mais bien évidemment, une protection – une sorte de champ de force – empêchait sa main de plonger dans le liquide. Il le savait, bien entendu, mais il avait voulu essayer.

D'un nouveau mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître une coupe de cristal, dont il se saisit. Il rangea sa baguette et prit la réplique du médaillon de Serpentard, qu'il tendit à Kreattur en se tournant vers lui.

- Mes ordres sont simples, annonça-t-il. Il faut que tu me fasses boire toute la potion qu'il y a dans le bassin. Dès que ça sera fait, tu échangeras les deux médaillons, et tu rentreras au manoir. A partir de là, il faudra que tu trouves le moyen de détruire le véritable médaillon, d'accord ?

- Mais Kreattur ne peut pas laisser le maître seul ici… Kreattur doit…

- Ce sont mes ordres, Kreattur, interrompit-il. Je veux que tu me fasses boire toute cette potion, que tu échanges les médaillons, que tu rentres, et que tu détruises le vrai. Tu me laisses ici seul, tu ne tentes pas de me sauver. Et surtout, tu n'en parles à _personne_. Surtout pas à mes parents. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Kreattur baissa la tête, l'air contrit.

- Bien, murmura finalement Regulus.

Il se retourna vers le bassin, et remplit la première coupe de ce liquide luisant d'un air qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

- A la vôtre, Lord Voldemort…

Il porta la coupe à ses lèvres, ferma les yeux, et la but cul sec. Il ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur et de dégoût. La potion lui brûlait littéralement la gorge, en plus d'avoir un goût répugnant. Il rouvrit les yeux et remplit à nouveau la coupe, avant de la boire le plus rapidement possible.

A nouveau, la potion le fit souffrir mais cette fois-ci, alors que ses yeux s'étaient instinctivement fermés, une image fugace de Moldus qu'il torturait lui apparut. Des cris de douleur, des suppliques, des murmures priant pour qu'il en finisse vite résonnèrent dans son esprit alors qu'il remplissait une troisième coupe, qu'il avala aussi sec.

L'image se précisa, et il eut parallèlement l'impression que le liquide qui descendait le long de son corps brûlait tout ce qu'il rencontrait. Il sentait ses entrailles prendre feu. Il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Mécaniquement, il se resservit une nouvelle fois. Il eut à peine conscience de ce geste. La douleur que provoquait la potion en même temps que les horribles souvenirs qu'elle ravivait occultaient le monde extérieur. Tremblant, il se força à avaler pour la quatrième fois, ses paupières étroitement closes.

A nouveau, il gémit. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, et dans son esprit dansaient les images de toutes les fois où il avait torturé, parfois seul, parfois avec d'autres Mangemorts. Des hurlements résonnaient à l'intérieur de son crâne, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était lui ou ceux qu'il torturait qui hurlait.

Il plongea la coupe dans le bassin. Il n'avait aucune idée de la quantité de potion qu'il restait, mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, maintenant, c'était que ça s'arrête. Il n'avait plus de contrôle sur son corps. La seule chose dont il avait pleinement conscience, c'était ce brasier qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il avala, une fois de plus, et se sentit lâcher prise.

Alors qu'il luttait avec une volonté qui faiblissait à chaque nouvelle gorgée contre les images qui s'imposaient à lui et la douleur qui le torturait, la cinquième lampée de potion fit s'effondrer toutes ses résistances. Il se sentit vaguement tomber au sol – ou se tordre, il ne savait pas, il ne parvenait plus à concevoir le monde autour de lui – et lâcha la coupe. Ce fut alors comme s'il était libéré d'un poids, mais que retirer ce poids le faisait chuter au sein d'un abîme de souffrance sans fin, tant physique que psychologique.

Il se revit, la première fois qu'il avait torturé quelqu'un. Puis, la première fois où il avait torturé des enfants, en compagnie de Bellatrix qui avait une manière particulièrement vicieuse de le faire. Il se revit assister au viol d'hommes et de femmes, d'enfants, par ceux qu'il avait considéré comme ses camarades, ses amis.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, non… Je suis désolé…

A nouveau, il sentit le liquide – qui venait d'il ne savait où – lui brûler la gorge. Les images, et il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était possible, se firent plus précises encore. Les cris plus réels, plus intenses. Les odeurs, les sensations… Tous ses sens étaient mobilisés, exactement comme s'il y était.

Ils étaient cinq, une famille complète de Nés-Moldus. Les deux parents tentaient de protéger tant bien que mal leurs trois enfants, le plus jeune étant âgé d'à peine trois ans. Il sentait l'odeur d'urine dans le cachot, de transpiration. Il distinguait parfaitement leurs traits tirés, leur regard apeurés, chacune de leurs blessures. Il pouvait compter le nombre de larmes qui roulaient le long de leurs joues, et les sillons qu'elles traçaient dans la crasse qui recouvrait leur visage. Il ressentait la tension malsaine qui régnait dans la pièce. Il entendait les rires moqueurs de Mulciber et Rosier, qui se délectaient du spectacle. Il voyait Bellatrix torturer le père avec un plaisir presque jouissif devant le reste de la famille. Et finalement, il se voyait, lui.

- Non… Je suis désolé… C'est ma faute, c'est entièrement ma faute…

Il avala, encore une fois, et il gémit plus fort cette fois-ci. Il voyait son bras se tendre. Son visage se tordre en un sourire qu'il voulait amusé et assuré.

- Ils ne méritaient pas ça, non… Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

Un éclat vert, et l'instant d'après, le père s'écroulait, les bras en croix, le regard vide, sous les cris horrifiés, étranglés, et désespérés de sa famille.

Il sentit qu'on le faisait boire, il déglutit avec difficulté, et il hurla. Ses os prenaient feu, tout en lui brûlait alors que son esprit se délitait au fur et à mesure qu'il revivait les pires horreurs qu'il avait commises.

Il torturait le plus jeune des enfants, encouragé, presque galvanisé par Bellatrix, Rosier et Mulciber. Il n'aimait pas l'acte en lui-même, il aimait avoir cette impression qu'il était enfin l'un des leurs, qu'il avait finalement réussi à atteindre le but que ses parents lui avaient fixé. Le petit hurlait, se convulsait, et puis plus rien. Le gamin était trop jeune pour résister si longtemps au Doloris, son esprit avait lâché. Il lança un Avada Kedavra, pour faire bonne mesure.

- Pardon, pardon… Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir, c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir…

Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui parlait, mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui. Comment sa gorge pouvait-elle ne pas fondre alors qu'il avalait encore de cette potion ?

- Tuez-moi, par pitié, tuez-moi…

Dans une tentative désespérée, la mère se jetait sur Bellatrix pour tenter de lui arracher sa baguette. Mauvais choix de cible, elle était de très loin la plus féroce des quatre bourreaux présents. Dans un rire suraigu, elle lançait un nonchalant Sectusempra, ce sortilège qu'avait inventé Severus, et en un instant, la femme s'écroulait dans un bain de sang sous les yeux écarquillés des deux enfants encore en vie, tailladée de partout.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit malgré lui, et il fut contraint d'avaler une nouvelle fois. Il hurla en même temps que la fille de dix ans à peine que Mulciber commençait à molester dans son esprit, pendant que Rosier frappait avec un plaisir évident son jeune frère. Bellatrix, elle, mutilait les cadavres, répandant une large mare de sang dans tout le cachot.

- Non, non, pas ça, que ça s'arrête… S'il vous plaît, faites que ça s'arrête…

Il entendit vaguement une voix rauque lui promettre que dans une gorgée, tout serait fini. Alors il avala, docilement. La gamine se faisait violer devant lui, hurlait devant lui, le suppliait de l'aider et il regardait, sans aucune réaction.

- TUEZ-MOI ‼

La mâchoire du garçon se disloquait dans un sinistre craquement, son crâne cognait une nouvelle fois durement le sol. Un nouvel éclat vert illuminait la salle, et c'était fini.

- Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé…

L'image, l'odeur métallique du sang… Tout était ancré dans son esprit avec une redoutable précision. Et il devait déjà être mort, ça n'était pas possible d'avoir aussi mal et d'être toujours en vie. Mais s'il était mort, pourquoi ressentait-il toujours cette souffrance, inlassablement ?

Et puis, peu à peu, l'image s'estompa. La douleur commença à refluer, un peu. Il se sentait fiévreux, mais il avait terriblement froid. Et surtout, il avait terriblement soif. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Alors qu'un paysage se dessinait vaguement devant ses yeux, il entendit un très léger cliquetis de chaîne, ainsi que le bruit d'un objet métallique qu'on laissait tomber sur une surface dure. Il fallait absolument qu'il boive, sa gorge était bien trop sèche.

Il aperçut le lac, à quelques mètres de lui à peine. Il n'avait qu'à ramper un peu et il pourrait boire autant qu'il le souhaiterait. Avec difficulté, il amorça un mouvement. Mais étonnement et contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, plus il bougeait, moins cela était difficile. Il parvint même à se mettre à genoux pour avancer plus rapidement vers l'eau, dont il avait tant besoin.

Il n'entendit pas le « Maître ! » étranglé que lança Kreattur, et l'elfe réagit trop tard. Le temps qu'il arrive auprès de Regulus, ce dernier avait déjà plongé la tête dans l'eau glacée du lac et buvait à grandes goulées, toute notion de prudence quant à ce que cachaient les profondeurs de ce lac oubliée.

Il sentit la main de Kreattur se refermer sur son coude, et releva la tête pour se tourner vers lui avec un regret évident. Il croisa le regard paniqué de Kreattur et pendant un instant, il fut perdu, ne sachant plus où il était ni pourquoi il y était. Tout lui revint brusquement dès l'instant où il sentit une main glaciale attraper son bras libre.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers cette main qui le tenait et ses yeux remontèrent le long du bras auquel appartenait la main, puis le corps qui possédait le bras. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Un être complètement putréfié lui faisait face, la bouche – dans laquelle il y avait, miracle, encore deux dents pourries – grande ouverte. Un Inferius.

Regulus ne put réprimer un cri et se retira violemment. Il leva les yeux et vit que celui qui l'avait tenu quelques secondes auparavant n'était pas seul : au contraire, des dizaines d'autres cadavres, peut-être même des centaines, émergeaient peu à peu de l'eau, et convergeaient tous vers l'île. Vers Kreattur et lui, en somme.

Bien qu'affaibli par la potion, il dégaina sa baguette et lança rapidement un médiocre Incendio, qui fit reculer les quelques Inferi qui étaient trop proches d'eux pour leur survie. Il entendit Kreattur claquer des doigts, et un immense cercle de feu les entoura, les séparant des corps morts mais pourtant animés qui se détournèrent aussitôt.

Il sentit que Kreattur l'attrapait et il entendit le « crac » distinctif du transplanage des elfes de maison. Mais pourtant, ils n'avaient pas bougé, ils étaient toujours au beau milieu du lac.

- Tu ne peux pas transplaner avec moi, murmura Regulus. Va-t-en avec le médaillon…

- Kreattur ne peut pas laisser le jeune maître, la maîtresse ne le pardonnerait jamais à Kreattur, ah ça jamais, lui répondit l'elfe d'une voix chevrotante.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à nous faire sortir d'ici tous les deux vivants, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Va-t-en, et ne parle jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé ici…

- Maître…

- C'est un _ordre_, Kreattur.

L'elfe ne put lutter contre cette dernière injonction et lâcha à regret Regulus. Il accrocha le médaillon de Serpentard autour de son cou, et s'écarta un peu du sorcier.

- Détruis-le, et ne parle jamais de ça à quiconque, ordonna-t-il.

Kreattur lui adressa un dernier regard larmoyant, et claqua à nouveau des doigts. En une seconde, il avait disparu. Regulus se laissa lourdement tomber au sol, et attendit. Kreattur parti, le sortilège qui maintenant les Inferi éloignés avait lui aussi disparu. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il était bien trop faible pour les repousser et s'enfuir.

Alors il attendit, les yeux clos, n'ayant pour seul repère que le clapotis des Inferi qui sortaient du lac pour venir le chercher et l'y noyer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit un nouveau membre glacé se saisir de son bras, puis un deuxième, suivi d'un autre, et d'encore un autre. Il sentait les Inferi agglutinés tout autour de lui et penchés au-dessus de son visage, mais il n'osa ouvrir les yeux.

Au lieu de cela, il se laissa tirer vers le lac, le froid le gagnant. Il rentra brusquement dans l'eau, toute aussi glacée, et sentit que les Inferi, non contents de l'avoir mis à l'eau, l'entraînaient vers ses profondeurs. Un instant, la pensée de devenir l'un des leurs l'effraya.

Mais il se rassura rapidement : il mourrait pour que quelqu'un puisse un jour détruire Voldemort. Il n'aurait sans doute pas l'occasion de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, même s'il devenait un Inferius. Alors que l'eau commençait à emplir ses poumons, il songea au mot qu'il avait laissé à l'intérieur de la réplique du médaillon de Serpentard.

_« Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,  
Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde  
bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci  
mais je veux que vous sachiez  
que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret.  
J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe  
et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai.  
J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir  
que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,  
vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R. A. B. »_

Le visage en colère de Sirius lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il devrait apprendre à penser par lui-même au lieu de laisser leurs parents décider pour lui lui apparut. Sirius serait fier de lui, et ses parents ne sauraient jamais qu'il les avait trahis. Ses parents croiraient qu'il serait mort en servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec honneur. Ses parents seraient fiers de lui, eux aussi.

Il ne percevait que de l'obscurité autour de lui, mais son esprit rayonnait. Il avait fait le bon choix.

Au même instant, il sentit la Marque des Ténèbres le brûler.

Et il sourit.


End file.
